Mahoutokoro School of Magic (MKOFFICIAL357)
Mahoutokoro (Japanese: 魔法所, Mahōtokoro) is the Japanese Wizarding School, located on the topmost point of the volcanic island of Minami Iwo Jima. It has the smallest student body of the major wizarding schools. Location The school is located at the topmost point of Minami Iwo Jima, a volcanic island in the southern topical region of Japan. Described as an ornate and exquisite palace, it resembles a pagoda or a shiro made of Nephrite, or "mutton-fat jade", a translucent white stone. Both, the island and palace are thought to be uninhabited by Non-Magicals. That is only partly true. Under orders of the Japanese Magical and Non-Magical Governments, the 5th Fleet of the Imperial Japanese Navy, uses Minami Iwo Jima as it's home port. With its' main purpose being to protect the school and it's students from threats of incursion made by foreign enemy countries. This is because, Minami Iwo Jima is a rather large island than the type shown in maps. History Mahoutokoro is possibly one of the oldest magical school, as it is described as "ancient". Quidditch was introduced to Japan and to Mahoutokoro centuries ago by a band of foolhardy Hogwarts students who were blown off course during an attempt to circumnavigate the globe on wholly inadequate broomsticks. Rescued by a party of wizarding staff from Mahoutokoro, who had been observing the movements of the planets, they remained as guests long enough to teach their Japanese counterparts the rudiments of the game, a move they lived to regret. Recently, a student from Mahoutokoro competed in the Wizarding Schools Potions Championships. Reputation Mahoutokoro has the reputation of having an impressive academic prowess and its outstanding reputation for Quidditch. Every member of the National Japanese Quidditch Team and the current Japanese Quidditch League and later, Champion League's winners (the Toyohashi Tengu) attributes their prowess to the gruelling training they were given at Mahoutokoro, where they practice over a sometimes turbulent sea in stormy conditions, forced to keep an eye out not only for the Bludgers but also for planes from the Non-Magical airbase and aircraft carrier stationed on a neighbouring island. Students of this school prized wands made out of cherry wood, and those who owned them were held in a place of high honour.[3] Recruitment The school follows the system of 12 years compulsory education. When a magical child is 6 years old, they are taught the fundamentals of magic and how to control it, alongside their non-magical education. This is done in various preparatory schools around the country. On the files of the Non-Magical Government, these schools are private elementary schools with a high rejection rate of those who don't meet the required marks during the entrance exam. The Japanese MInistry of Magic thought it was important for the students to have the best education of both the worlds. While not exactly compulsory for students from Magical Families. Attending these preparatory schools are mandatory for students from Non-magical families. This is to help these students in to making their transition into the magical world easier. Formal education in Mahoutokoro begins when a student is 11 years of age. At this age, students are allowed to purchase their wands. Formal Education continues until a student is 18 years old. This is when students take their NEWTs. Students can continue in Mahoutokoro after graduation for getting a degree in a specialised subject. School Divisions Unlike schools such as Hogwarts or Ilvermorny, where they have school houses. Mahoutokoro has nine divisions. Before a student starts his or her education at the age of 11, the school board allots every student a division based on their written tests and raw magical potential. It is easily possible to change divisions in-between school years, as a student progresses in his or her education. The insignia of each division is an eight-petaled flower in different designs. the divisions are as follows. First Division It is said to be the créme de la créme of all the divisions in Mahoutokoro. Students who graduate from this division are said to be the best in the theory of Magic and it's practical application. This is proved by the OWL and NEWT scores of the students from this division. The First Division has a close rivalry with the Second and Third Division. It's colours are white and green. Second Division Like the First Division, the Second Division student's are also said to be the best in Theory and Application of Magic. though their research in theory is a bit more, than their research in different ways of practical application of Magic. They have a rivalry with the First and Third Category:Schools Category:Magical schools